Life of Evan Chapter 1
by sammy93
Summary: Ever feel like you can't express yourself? This is the life of Evan, teenage boy going through society gay and in the closet.


Have you ever wondered if someone was out there for you? I mean, it's incredible how much people can go on dates and never find the actual person you want. How do you know when you're in the "friend zone" or when the person is actually into you? You never actually know unless you do something about..No one seems to have the balls to admit they like someone else or that they are mildly interested in someone. When do you say something like that? What if this person is your friend and you don't want to ruin the friendship.

SO MANY WONDERS OF THE WORLD!

Being in a group of three friends can be somewhat difficult. Especially, when two are boys and one is a girl. Evan, Allison, and Darian have been friends for years, it was impossible to separate the three. Since kindergarten, the friends went to the same school, lived next to each other, and always carpooled with one another. All of which are 17 and seniors in high school, which they are barely surviving.

The town of Miller was somewhat big, around 10,000 people. There was something always going on somewhere, whether it was drinking parties, drug busts, or the neighborhood breakup. Always the drama.

By the way, I'm Evan. I'm also gay. Oh wow, you're totally in shock, well don't be. No one knows which is highly beyond me. I call myself a flaming fag, but i guess that's all in the closet. I'm always with Allison when we shop and i cry at her chick flicks..really and she doesn't know..beyond me?

Allison and Darian have been dating for awhile, maybe four years, i'm not keeping track. Even though I am MADLY! in love with Darian, but of course he's straight and doesn't even know! The oblivious nature of the human man, I tell you. Allison's house is between Darian's and mine, but that doesn't keep us all apart. I keep my sexuality hidden, but this is the year I am ready to come out. The moment Allison and Darian break up I am all over that! I love Allison greatly but I want Darian.

The month was August and school was just about to start for all three of us. Being seniors is so scary, but I'm going to rock this year! I'm also going to come out to Allison. Within a few hours, Allison will be the first official person to know I'm gay.

I took the walk Allison's house after I called her to make sure she was home, thankfully, she was. Whiling crossing the lawn I thought to myself, "What if she hates me" or "What if she punches me in the face?" I don't know why I thought about my face.

I arrived at Allison's within two minutes of talking to her, we hugged as normal. We walked up to her room and sat on her bed. Her room was pink, shocker, and she had a gorgeous king size bed that I hated to leave every time I got off of it. Allison always sat up by the pillows and I was stuck to sit at the end of the bed, which I never actually sat, i normally liked to just lay there on my stomach.

"So what's up?" that was Allison's typical question always just, what's up?

"I need to talk to you, but it's serious which I'm afraid to tell you," not sure if I went about this right.

"Oh my god, I knew it, you're gay."

"What? Why do you assume this?" How does she know this? Now i freak out.

"You are, just admit it. I'm not dumb Evan," she got up and came toward me. Oh god another hug!

I started sobbing. Why? I think I was so terrified that I just cried!

"Yes, I'm gay. How did you know?"

"Evan, I'm a girl. Gay-dar is practically built into me. I can't help it, but I've known for awhile!" She just smiled at me, like a long awaited secret gone from her shoulders.

"You have to promise you won't tell anyone, including Darian!" I held out my hand revealing my pinky.

"Of course I'm not going to tell anyone! You're my best friend Evan! I would not jeopardize our friendship!" she held out her pinky and we promised one another we'd keep this secret, more than anything. It'll be our own situation, and when the time came, I'd tell the world.

Even though I told the biggest secret kept, I know have a new secret.

I LOVE DARIAN!

Life will be hard I tell Darian, but I'm not going too. Oh boy, here goes senior year.


End file.
